


The Question

by MamanSofia



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Ann is the best wing woman, F/F, Fate hates her, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Haru definitely knows though, Humor, Interruptions Galore, Makoto just wants to confess, Ren please stop teasing Makoto, Seriously she might snap, poor Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanSofia/pseuds/MamanSofia
Summary: Makoto wants to ask out Haru, but will she ever get the chance?





	The Question

Ren sighed in bliss as he inhaled the scent of cocoa from his steaming cup. A nice peaceful break was what he truly needed after the hectic lunch rush he’d just endured. Leaning forward onto the counter he listened to the soft pitter of rain and soft splashes as people stepped through the light puddles forming on the street.

Closing his eyes and taking a sip Ren let out a sigh as the door flew open and a hectic looking Makoto ran through towards him  
“REN! Ren I have a problem!” Makoto called out grasping the counter with one hand and smoothing her hair back into its neat look.

Tilting his head Ren sent her a questioning look as he took in her flushed cheeks and panicked eyes. “Hmm alright Makoto, What’s up?”

Makoto shuffled her feet and toyed her sleeve lightly as her cheeks flushed a darker pink before she finally burst out. “I like Haru!” before quickly looking around the empty cafe for anyone who may have snuck in during her confession.

Smirking internally Ren tiled his lips into a confused frown and tilted his head to the side “So? We all like Haru, she’s our friend.” Ren couldn’t contain the grin on his face as Makoto puffed her cheeks out lightly as she shot a glare towards him.  
“It’s not funny Ren! I’m trying to be open and gay! And OhgodIlikeHaruwhatamIgonnado! Ren please! She’s my best friend! I can’t lose her!”

Ren took another sip from his cocoa as he mentally deciphered her massive word vomit and formed his own response.  
“Well first! Remember what you told me when I said I liked Ann? You said “Ren you dolt, she likes you!” Scolded me for an hour on how I didn’t see it, and then when she showed up you pushed her into me and gave me a thumbs up. Second, you’re not gonna lose Haru! I’m positive she likes you and you just gotta woo her with a nice date!” Ren grinned at the sheepish look she had when he started before he spoke again “I can make you some curry and maybe you can have a small little dinner in your apartment or even take her to a restaurant.” 

Makoto the ever worried opened her mouth “But-“ Ren quickly but gently placed a finger on her lips as he spoke “No buts! Go woo the fluff out of her hair and bring me a good story!” 

Watching Makoto leave Ren waiting until the shop door closed before he let a grin formed on his face as he called out “Alright Ann! I know you were eavesdropping and I owe you Strawberry crepes for being right about Makoto coming to me before Haru!” Ren muffled a laugh as a faint curse and thump sounded from the stairwell before a cheer followed as Ann registered that she had one the group bet.

————-  
Be cool, Be cool.

Those were the words Makoto kept repeating to herself as she walked into the small greenhouse where Haru worked.

“Hey! Mako over here!” Glancing up sharply at the name Makoto watched a bright eyed Haru wave towards her as she wiped her dirty hands on the blue dirt smudged apron sporting a green plants down the front.

“H-hey Haru!” Makoto grimaced at the squeak in her face and hated how hot her cheeks felt. Lightly she looked down and scuffled her foot into the stepping stones that lay around the dirty floor.

“Are you okay Mako? You look flushed and your face feels hot!” Haru exclaimed as she took her glove off and placed the back of her hand on her forehead.

Makoto felt the tips of her ears warm before she screwed up her eyes lightly and worried her bottom lip.  
“I-uhm, W-Would you like to grab dinner?!?”

Haru tilted her head lightly and smiled “Dinner does sound nice. What time?”

Makoto felt a beaming smile pull at her cheeks.  
Finally she could ask out this curly haired goddess!  
“Is tonight fine? I know it’s sudden and we would have to eat at my apartment, but would you mind?” At Harus nod Makoto felt her spirits lift into new levels as she saw Haru walk off she let out one last call of “It’s a date!” before she let herself dazedly guide herself back to her apartment as she thought up plans to hopefully call Haru her girlfriend.

———-  
Walking into her apartment Makto blinked twice as she saw Ann standing in front of her couch with a row of outfits strewn about the living rooms plum coloured couch. 

“Ann? What are you doing here?! How did you get in! You don’t have a key!”

Looking up Ann sheepishly rubbed the back of her head before pointing a finger into the kitchen where Ren stood seemingly finishing up a pot of curry, when he caught on to her stare he looked up giving a small wave and hum as he went back to checking the pot.

“But Ren doesn't have a key!” Makoto exclaimed feeling her eye twitch as she stared down the two over grown children.

Ren laughed lightly as he set aside the pot and turned off the burner.

“You forget I can build lock picks from scratch.”

“Yo-You, I-Ba-“ Makoto stopped her stammering with a sigh as she rubbed her temples. “Ren this is the second time you’ve broken into my apartment! You could just wait til I come back!” Makoto felt her eye twitch as Ren laughed at her once more as he waved his hand towards her.

“‘My way is more fun! Besides I had to cook the curry and Ann is here to help you pick out an outfit!”

Glancing sharply towards the male she turned her attention towards the blonde who say nibbling her bottom lip as she surveyed the outfits around her; before finally she settled on a pair of black pants, and she reached into a bag behind her pulling out a silver and black flannel. Smiling she held it towards Makoto seeing how it looked on her.  
“I brought this from home! And now I’m glad I did! It looks great on you!”

Makoto’s cheeks tinted pink as she pushed the shirt away. “Ann you really don’t have to do this!” Only for the shirt to once more be pushed into her chest as Ann spoke.  
“Yes, but I want to! You’ve helped me on my date nights! It's about time I could do the same!”

Smiling Makoto took the clothes before rushing to the bathroom to shower, change and brush her displaced hair. Exiting the bathroom she felt herself blink at the sight of an empty apartment bereft of the clothes that had been on the couch a minute ago, nor the two she called friends.

Lightly pushing up the sleeves Makoto made her way to the kitchen as her doorbell chimed. Gulping she rubbed her palms on her jean clad legs before she made her way to the door. Taking one last deep breath she flung the door open and felt the breathe leave her chest, and her jaw drop. 

Glancing down she took in the white polka dotted black skirt Haru wore that blended with her blue blouse shirt wonderfully as her curly bounced when she tilted her head and smiled.  
“Hello Mako! I hope I’m not too early!”

Forcing the flush from her cheeks Makoto clicked her jaw shut and quickly welcomed Haru into her house as she nervously tugged on the bottom of the overshirt Ann gave her.

Leading Haru into the kitchen where two plates of curry sat she pulled out Harus chair, and then quietly sat herself in front of her as Haru inhaled the rich scent of spices.

“Oh! This is LeBlanc Curry!”

Smiling Makoto nodded before she picked up her spoon.  
“Yes, apparently Ren broke into my apartment and made some, but I don’t remember setting these plates.” Frowning Makoto looked at her plate thoughtfully before shaking her head and taking a bite. 

The sound of the two eating quietly took over as the duo realised just how hungry they had been; before finally the two stopped and looked at each other- one a nervous red, the other a concerned brown.

“What’s wrong Koto?”

“I-Haru I have to ask you something. It’s important.” Makoto half stuttered out as ideas of rejection filled her head.

Smiling Haru just nodded encouraging her to speak.  
“Well Haru, I really li-“ Makoto was cut off as the sound of a phone went off in the hall. Quickly getting up the two rushed into the hall and towards the master bedroom where Ann and Ren sat staring owlishly at a glowing phone screen before looking up at the two.

“Ren! I thought you turned off your phone!” Ann half whispered to Ren as he fidgeted in his spot.  
“I did! I must’ve bumped the power button!”

Makoto felt her eye twitch before she stomped over to the two and grabbed them by their ears.  
“Why! Are! You! Here!” 

“Owowowowowowow” Ann and Ren chorused as Makoto drug them through her hall forcing them to follow as she marched.

“It was Her/His idea!” The duo chimed pointing at one another; before turning and glaring at each other.  
“I don’t care whose idea it was! Both of you! Out! Out!” Makoto snapped glaring at the duo for interrupting her confession. Watching the two leave as the door closed she sighed and turned back towards Haru.  
“I’m so sorry for them! I thought they left, but I should have known they would stay here.”

Haru smiled at her before taking her hand in her own and speaking in a soothing tone. “It’s fine Makoto! They didn’t do any harm.”

Sighing Makoto smiled lightly as she took in Harus heat. “Are you sure?” Seeing Haru nod Makoto felt the tension drain from her shoulders and quietly led her to her couch where the sat beside Haru taking her hand in both her own, and took a deep breath.

“Now as I was trying to s-“  
Makoto was once more interrupted as her door flew open and Ryuji stormed in. 

“WHERE THE HELL IS R-“ Ryuji’s yell was cut short by the black fluffy pillow that smacked into his face courtesy of a red faced Makoto.  
“RYUJI! OUT NOW!”

Staring wide eyed Ryuji quickly turnt tail and ran back out of the door- slamming it shut as he went. Sighing Makoto sat back down as she brushed her hair behind her ear, and looked at Haru.  
“How about we watch a movie for now instead.” Seeing Haru nod she quickly found a comedy about a boy trying to introduce his boyfriend to his family; only to be interrupted by multiple things happening every time he tried to say something. Makoto blinked at the deja vu feeling she had watching this; before she shrugged and snuck a glance at Haru who’s sparkling chocolate eyes sat glued to the tv.

After an hour and the credit scene of the two kissing in the rain ended Makoto once more turned towards Makoto a pink flush in her cheeks as she Haru already looking at her.

“Okay, lets try this again! Haru will-“ Before Makoto could finish the doorknob jiggled twice before unlocking and five teens fell onto the floor of her apartment. Looking down as she was once more interrupted Makoto took a deep breath before releasing it.

She only had to rid herself of them before she could finally ask Haru out… alone! 

“Will you five please for the love of all that is holy answer this one question. WHY DID YOU BREAK INTO MY APARTMENT? AGAIN!” Makoto asked(shouted)! As she took in the disheveled pile that was her five other friends.

Makoto felt her eye twitch as at once all five of them opened their mouths and started speaking their own reasons; before finally Makoto sighed and shook her head

Who cared about the mood! Fate obviously wanted her to tell Haru in an informal way. Turning back to an amused Haru she opened her mouth.

“Okay! These five are here! Nobody can interrupt us now! Haru! Will you g-“ Makoto was once more forced to stop in the middle of her question as her sisters head of silver appeared in the doorway.  
“I received some calls that someone was breaking into your apartment, and you weren’t answering your phone, but it appears it’s just your friends.” Sae spoke glancing down at the pile of young adults who stared innocently at her.

Makoto’s eyebrow twitched before finally something inside of her snapped and she screamed and put her face in her hands.

Concerned Haru quietly placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke in a soft soothing tone. “Is everything okay Makoto? What’s wro-“ Haru’s words were muffled by the soft pink lips of Makoto’s as she placed a heated kiss on her lips, before breaking it and speaking  
“I’ve been trying to be gay! You people keep ruining it! Haru I’ve been trying to ask you out all night! Will you go out with me?” 

Blinking Haru lightly touched her lips before a smile blossomed on her face and she nodded.  
“Of course I will Koto!”


End file.
